


Fluffy Tony/Lee Drabble

by tereghan



Category: HUFF Tanya - Works, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereghan/pseuds/tereghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little short fic.  Really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Tony/Lee Drabble

Lee knew his partner had many talents. After all, he was a confirmed wizard, an Assistant Director with considerable talent at managing high-maintenance leads and herds of extras alike, and also…a contortionist? Currently Tony was sprawled over the other end of the old futon they had in the front room leaning on one arm and casually scrolling through something on his laptop that the actor couldn’t see (given that no matter what Tony was actually doing on it the screen was enchanted to always displayed a game of Spider Solitaire) and the other bent at an awkward angle as he tried to apparently reach halfway up his back between his own shoulder blades. As Lee watched, he switched hands and instead tried to reach back over his shoulder to get at the same spot.

 

“Need some help there?”

  


“It itches, and I can never seem to get the right angle…” Perfect blue eyes turned to the older man, pleadingly. The slight whimper he added in was a bit over the top, but Lee wasn’t going to mention it. He smiled slightly and leaned over.

“Take that shirt off and I’ll see what I can do.”

\--  
Henry paused outside the front door to his friends’ condo, his supernatural hearing catching some interesting noises from within. Skin moving rapidly over skin, a deep moan.

“Ahh, yes! Lower, lower… ooh, right there! Harder!” Then a sigh and the sound of a body hitting a mattress.

Henry turned to leave, smirking. He would call later. Perhaps another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Back scritches are the best. 
> 
> You'd think Henry would be able to tell the difference, but scratching sounds remarkably like other activities, especially when it's muffled, and I have the feeling that he's probably a bit wary of interrupting something (for good reason).


End file.
